


Late

by leslie_crusher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_crusher/pseuds/leslie_crusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack. So much crack. Gabriel shows up four years late with Starbucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

To say it was a shock when Gabriel strolled into Sam's motel room four years after he had died would be an understatement. 

That he showed up and shoved a soy latte into Sam's hand before flopping down on the bed like he owned the place was the icing on the cake.

Sam was trying to put his head together and form words when Gabriel spoke for the first time. 

"So, Kid, how's the Apocalypse treating you? You don't _look_ like Lucifer. Though that hair is a little bit more sinister than I remember."

With this prompting Sam remembered how speech functioned and was able to respond. "Uh the Apocalypse has been over for four years."

Gabriel considered this new information. "Oh. Guess I'm a bit late then. Oops." he said with a shrug

"Yeah just a little. How are you back?"

"I'm not sure. Probably Daddy. About the lateness, does the latte fix it?"

Sam took a sip of the beverage and remembered that he wasn't all that fond of Starbucks' coffee. "Not really, no."

"Hm. Well I can make it up to you another way then." Gabriel declared before snapping his fingers.

Sam found himself on his back on the bed with an archangel on top of him. As Gabriel kissed him just like he had always wanted to before he died Sam decided that maybe showing up four years late with Starbucks was ok afterall.


End file.
